Life of a strange demi-god UP FOR ADOPTION!
by I am Harry Son of Lupa
Summary: A new demi-god has been found but what will happen when they find out that this demi-god i not like any other? set after Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus never happened).
1. Chapter 1

"For Artemis" Everyone yelled as we ran towards the enemy.

It was pure chaos on the battle field. Everyone was locked in combat.

**Wait why are we starting the story here? Shouldn't we start the story at the start?**

It was after hours of my mother pushing that I came into this world.

**Whoa, that too far towards the start. Let's go back just a bit.**

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, bang" was the sound my alarm clock made as I threw my shoe at it.

"Ha, stupid alarm clock can't even survive a simple shoe attack" I said with a smirk on my drowsy face as I had just woken up.

"Beep, beep, beep" my alarm clock continued.

"Shut up" I yelled as I walked over and turned off my alarm clock.

It was the first day of the summer holidays and I wasn't going to have it ruined by a stupid alarm clock. Just then there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's your Dad" Dad replied. "And it's time for you to come have breakfast"

"Coming" I said as I quickly got dressed.

I ended walking out of my room in a pair of blue denim short shorts and a white t-shirt that said off limits on it.

"Well look who finally decided to join the land of the living" Dad said as he stuffed his face with toast.

"Yes Dad I'm here and very much living" was all I could manage to say in reply.

I walked over to the kitchen bench and grabbed a bowl and a box of captain crunch. I sat down at the table next to my Dad and started to pour myself a bowl of captain crunch when there was a knock at our front door. I was about to stand up and answer the door when my Dad said

"You just eat your cereal, I'll get the door" and with that he walked over to door.

He opened the door and I heard a familiar voice ask one question.

"Hi mister Bardsow is Jane home?"

"Yeah Tracey she's just started to eat her breakfast" my Dad replied.

Tracey has been my best friend since I was in kindergarten. We always did everything together.

"Would you like to come in?" my Dad asked Tracey.

"Sure" she said as she walked inside and sat at the table next to me.

I was already halfway through my captain crunch cereal when Tracey had sat down at the table with me.

"So how's your cereal?" she asked me.

"It's alright" I replied.

"Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to come for a walk with me to the empire state building today." Tracey asked "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Nah I'll come with you"

"Awesome" Tracey said with a lot of excitement in her voice.

I had just finished my cereal when my Dad walked back into the room. He had obviously gone off to do something else.

"Why's Tracey so excited?" my Dad asked.

"Don't know all we're doing is going for a walk to the empire state building" I replied.

"Well you girls stay safe" my Dad said.

"We'll try" I said to my Dad.

**Line break**

We were walking down the path towards the empire state building and Tracey was saying something but I couldn't hear what it was, when I bumped in this really cute guy because I wasn't paying attention he had well-tanned skin and long blonde hair his face looked like it was chiselled from stone it was that handsome, he also had bright yellow eyes like that was normal was all I could think when I saw them but then again I couldn't speak because I had silver eyes so yeah. The boy looked like he had spent a lot of time lifting heavy weights because he was well toned on the muscle side of things, he also looked about 16 so around my age.

"Sorry" I said putting my most apologetic face on.

"No don't worry it's my fault, wasn't watching where I was going" he said.

And with that we both walked off. Who was that boy I thought to myself.

"Someone has a new crush" Tracey said teasingly while lightly bumping me with her elbow.

"No I don't" I said back with a now angry expression on my face.

"Doesn't matter were here now" Tracey said.

**Line break**

"Wait why exactly did you want to come here today" I asked Tracey with a quizzical expression on my face.

"Because I want you to meet some friends of mine and they said that they would meet us here" she answered. "Look here they are now".

A group of 4 teenage girls walked over to us and greeted Tracey.

"Who's this" one of the girls asked.

"This is my friend Jane, the one I told you about" Tracey replied.

"Oh" said the girl who asked the first question.

After that she then pulled Tracey away and started to talk to her in private.

"We need to take her to see Artemis" the girl said as her and Tracey walked away

"I know" Tracey said as she pulled away from the girl and walked back to me.

**Line break**

We were in the elevator of the empire state building going up to the observation deck were we could apparently talk in privacy. When we got to the observation deck there was no one else up there which is what I found weird seeing as this was one of the biggest tourist attractions in the world.

"Alright were all clear" one of the other girls said.

"Now Jane, don't freak out but I've got some big news and I don't want you fainting on me alright" Tracey started. "You know all about the Greek god's, right?"

"Yeah" I replied. "What are you getting at?"

"Well the Greek gods are real and living right above our heads right now" the first girl said. "And sometimes the gods come down to earth and have kids with the mortals and these kids are called demi-gods".

"Well you're a demi-god Jane" Tracey explained.

"Wait, wh-what" I managed to get out before I fainted and yes I know that Tracey told me not to faint.

**Line break**

I woke back up in my bed in my Dads apartment and it had just become morning by the looks of it.

"Oh good it was all just a dream" I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sadly no it was not just a dream" someone said.

I turned around to see Tracey sitting in an armchair next to my bed.

"So you mean that I really am a demi-god?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid so" she replied.

"Who's my mum then" I asked Tracey

"Don't know" she replied. "That's why we've got to take you to camp half-blood"

"Camp what a what" I said with a hit of confusion in my voice.

**Hey guys Harry son of Lupa here just like to say that this story will not be over taking rise of a new camp it just that this idea came to me so I decided to put it down on paper so I hope you like it and I will be updating this story every second day and rise of a new camp will get updated every other day to that. So remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**From**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and yes I did manage to fix my computer and I'm using it right now to write this :) **

"So who's my mum then" I asked Tracey.

"Don't know" she replied "that's why we've got to take you to camp half-blood".

"Camp what a what" I said with a hint of confusion in my voice.

"Camp half-blood, it's a place where demi-gods like you learn to survive in the world of Greek mythology" Tracey explained.

Wait so I was just told that I'm part god and that there's a camp where I can learn to survive in the world of Greek mythology, my life really is messed up.

"Jane, Jane, Hello earth to Jane, is anybody in there" Tracey said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hm… what, oh sorry" I replied with a start.

"You ok" asked Tracey.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a lot to take in" I said.

**Line break**

"Mr Bardsow, Jane needs to go to camp right now" Tracey demanded "she'll need anything that her mother left for her".

"Yeah sure I'll go get it now" my dad said hurrying out of the room with a nervous look on his face.

"So are we really leaving for this camp half-blood?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah we are" Tracey replied while pulling out a silver hunting bow.

Alright Jane pull yourself together a pretty young lady like you should not be nervous.

"What about my dad?" I asked Tracey.

"The further away from him you are the safer he'll be" she said.

At that moment my dad walked back into the room holding something wrapped in a silk blanket.

"Jane put this in your backpack" my father said "I'm going to miss you, you know that right"

"Don't say that dad, we'll see each other again soon" I said while tears were falling down my face.

**Line break**

Tracey and I were in a taxi driving to the place where we were to meet some campers from camp half-blood so that they could take us the rest of the way.

"So you nervous about your first time at camp" Tracey asked me trying to break the awkward silence.

I ignored her question still trying to get over the fact that I might not be able to see my dad ever again.

"Come on Jane you've got to talk to me at some point" she said still trying to break the awkwardness that had developed in the taxi.

I ignored her question again not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"We're here" the driver said "that will be 50 dollars"

Tracey handed the man his money as we hopped out of the car just in time to see a black SUV pull over on the other side of the road. The cab drove away as we crossed the road and saw three people get out.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson" said the first person. "This is Nico and Will" he said pointing to his two other companions.

"I take it you're here to take us to camp" Tracey asked Percy.

"Yes hunter we are here to take you to camp" Nico replied with distaste in his voice.

"What's up with him?" I asked Percy.

"Don't ask" was all he said in reply.

**Line break**

We were all sitting in the back of the SUV except for Will of course as he had to drive the car.

"So how old are you?" Percy asked me.

"I'm 15 turning 16 in a week" I replied.

"Great another god who forgot their vow" Percy whispered to Nico.

"What was that" I asked.

"Nothing, but see the thing is that the gods are meant to claim their children by the time they turn 13" Percy replied annoyed.

**Line break**

We had gotten to a spot where we couldn't drive anymore and Percy said that we would have to walk from now on. As we were getting out of the car I noticed Will looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked him making him jump.

"Nothing it's just has anyone ever told you that you are really pretty" Will exclaimed.

"Oh… thanks" I said trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Come on love birds" Tracey yelled "keep up".

As we ran to keep up I noticed that there was a lone pine tree standing up on a hill with something sparkling gold in its branches and a huge green thing around the base of the tree.

"What's that" I asked Will while pointing at the lone pine tree.

"That is Thalia's pine tree it's what keeps the magical border around the camp up so that monsters can't get in" Will explained while smiling at me the whole time.

As soon as we got close to the pine tree I noticed that huge green thing curled around the base of the tree was in fact a dragon.

"Whoa that's a dragon" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry he's friendly" Percy reassured me. "Anyway we need to get you to Chiron as fast as we can so that he can explain to you about everything he should be at the big house"

**Line break**

We walked up the to the big house and noticed that a tall, muscular, blonde haired boy talking to a guy in a wheel chair.

"Chiron this is ridiculous you have to tell the Hermes cabin to stop pulling pranks on us or we will take matters into our own hands" the boy said.

He looked awfully familiar. Then it hit me he was the boy that I ran into on our way to the empire state building.

"Don't worry Max I shall tell the Hermes cabin to stop and if that doesn't work you my permission to declare all-out war on them" Chiron said.

"Fine then" Max said walking away from the big house over to a cabin that looked like an air raid bunker.

"Chiron I have brought you the new demi-god" Percy stated looking very proud of himself.

"Well done Percy my boy" Chiron said.

"What's your name?" Chiron said looking at me.

"My name is Jane Bardsow" I answered.

"Well then welcome to camp half-blood Jane" he said. "Will would you be kind enough to take Ms. Bardsow on a tour of camp"

"Sure I'd be glad to" Will said putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me towards the cabins.

**Hey guys I know that this isn't one of my more popular stories but I would be great for everyone who reads this to leave a review so that I figure out how to make it better so that you all like it anyway on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**From **

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


End file.
